Stories in Velvet
by Azathoth the Nuclear Chaos
Summary: A series of Romantic, Humorous and Angst filled stories I've written centered on my favorite Persona 3 couple, Minato Arisato and his velvet room attendant Elizabeth. (Rated T for slight language, Some Dark Subject Matter and a little sexual humor; no smut but the implication is there in some chapters)
1. Love in Velvet

_**Author's Note:**__ So this is my first story here. and it's quite literally just self fulfilling fanfiction about my Persona 3 OTP.  
This chapter is just a short little fluffy romantic moment shared between the two. later chapters will likely be longer and more complex storywise. but this chapter is just to test the waters. Apologies if it's a little OOC, still new to writing these two. promise i'll try to improve with later chapters  
_

* * *

Minato opened his eyes, his alarm clock ringing awakening him from a deep and peaceful slumber. A welcome reprieve from the nightmare plagued nights he typically had.

He felt a slight stir at his side and looked down at Elizabeth, His Girlfriend, Laying her head on his chest. her silver hair gently spread over it. He let himself have a little smile, for a long time he could feel nothing, didn't want to feel anything, not even happiness. But ever since he met his new friends and fellow S.E.E.S. operatives, he'd been feeling truly happy again

But meeting Elizabeth had been different, the Velvet Room attendant had quickly worked her way into his heart. And life would feel so empty without her in it.

Sometimes, like last night. She stayed the night with him in the dorm. This was a rare occurrence. Minato did not want to attract to much attention to the relationship. Few people knew he actually had a girlfriend. And he liked it that way.

He rubbed her hair absentmindedly, he had to get up and get ready for class. Otherwise someone would burst in and see the two and he'd never hear the end of it.

She moved, snuggling against his side. He sighed once, and gently said her name.

"Elizabeth…."

She lifted her head at the sound of her name, blinked the sleep away, and looked up at him. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

"Good Morning Darling. What is it you require?" she questioned. He stared into her beautiful yellow eyes. He did not speak for a moment, then shook his head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I just wanted to say i love you."

Elizabeth smiled wide at this. And placed her head at the crook of his neck.

And everything was right with the world for a moment.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed. i'll try to update this semi-regularly. next chapter should be longer.  
_


	2. Double Dates

_**Author's note: This chapter is inspired by a quest from Persona Q where you can take Elizabeth and Margaret out and show them about. But i took it to the next level. Here, Liz and Margaret have asked Minato and Yu to take them out on a "Double Date"  
**_

* * *

Minato strolled into the nurses office and slid off his headphones. His eyes scanned the room. Looking for his girlfriend Elizabeth. What with this strange situation with this "Yasogami High School" and these "Labyrinths". Minato just felt like relaxing and enjoying a quiet moment with Liz.

Like he'd get that lucky.

His eyes finally found Elizabeth on the far side of the room. She was speaking to her sister, Margaret. She'd spoken of her a few times, when he took her out on dates and showed her around town. But he'd never really expected to ever meet her, She seemed like a "Wet Blanket" from how Liz had described her, Ruining all the fun.

Liz had said that it was likely that Margaret would not approve of their relationship. Not that Minato cared if anyone approved of it or not.

Minato approached the two, what they were saying becoming more audible.

"What are you suggesting Elizabeth?" Margaret questioned.

"A 'Double Date' dear sister, I and My Darling Guest. And you and your Guest, Narukami. You could use an afternoon on the town….wait that's not right…"

Liz could not finish her inner thoughts about proper usage of Human Phrases when she noticed Minato approaching. She smiled at her Guest and waited for him to get close.

"Hello Darling." she said, He returned the smile.

"Hey Liz, what's going on?" Minato questioned. His eyes bounced between the two. He made note to…."Talk" with Liz later about that Nurse version of her outfit she was wearing….

He shook his head, saving such impure thoughts for later.

"I have invited my dear sister to go out with us to enjoy this culture festival, and to bring along her own guest as well." Liz responded.  
Minato knew who she was talking about, Yu Narukami. Guy was even weirder than Minato was. He was so….calm, deadpan about most things. sometimes showing bits of a more goofy side. Maybe being strange is a part of holding the power of the wildcard?

Margaret looked at her sister. She smirked a little. Clearly amused by the prospect of it.

"Very Well sister. I shall contact my guest. And this 'Double Date' as you called it shall commence as soon as possible. So be prepared."

* * *

Yu made his way to the Fortune Teller stand that functioned as the Velvet Room, he and the team had just come back from the Inaba Pride Exhibit and he felt drained.

But he'd been told to take a trip over to the Velvet Room. since Margaret needed to talk to him about something. He'd be lying if he was not a little excited… maybe she wanted to kiss him again….  
He shook off those thoughts. He found Margaret outside the stand. Waiting for him it appeared.

"Hello there. I have need of you. You see, my sister has invited us to enjoy the on-going culture festival alongside her and her guest. On a 'Double Date', as she called it" Margaret explained. Yu raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. That sounds fun." Yu said, he had a feeling that saying "No" might get him Megidolaon'd into next week. Although he'd be lying if he said that going out on a date with a Beautiful Woman like Margaret would be dislikable...

"I suppose. are you ready?" Margaret questioned. Yu thought it over for a second, he was tired. But a date with Margaret? Might be a once-in a lifetime opportunity.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Yu and Margaret were already outside when Minato and Elizabeth arrived. Elizabeth had changed out of her Nurse outfit into her standard Blue Elevator Attendant Get-Up.

"Ah, You're both here. I do apologize for the odd request. We wished to explore a little as a breather, but we're unfamiliar with such places in the real world." Margaret explained. Elizabeth looked to Narukami.

"This is a close replica of your school correct? So it makes sense for you to guide us." Elizabeth said. Minato nodded in agreement, while he had explored the school a bit as well during their time here, He still did not know it extremely well.

Liz smiled at the nod of agreement from her guest. And looked at Yu and Margaret.

"Well Then, where should we head first?" Liz asked, Wrapping her arm around Minato's. Margaret witnessed this blatant romantic gesture, And wore a unreadable facial expression. Before Yu could even think of the question. Margaret had wrapped her arm around Yu's, Almost yanking his arm out of the socket with the speed of the act. Yu had no idea how to react at this, and decided to just ignore it.

"Go-You Gameland is fun. Might be a good way to calm down and Relax." Yu stated.  
The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Then let the tour begin!"

* * *

They walked into the Game Area. Guests still Arm-In-Arm with their respective attendants.

Elizabeth enjoyed being Arm-In-Arm with her guest, her darling Minato. He'd explained to her before how it was generally something people did when they were together as a couple. She leaned into him, enjoying the warmth of her guest, enjoyed how she could feel his chest move as he breathed.

Margaret seemed somewhat...apprehensive about the closeness to her guest. But sometimes when Liz and Minato were looking away. Yu could feel Margaret lean into him, And feel her stiff body relax into his.

"Go-You Gameland…! What an enticing ring that has." Elizabeth exclaimed. Margaret looked unimpressed with her surroundings.

"Is that so…?" Margaret questioned. Elizabeth looked about ready to respond to her sister, before she noticed something.

"Hm? I believe some manner of sport is going on over there." Elizabeth stated. She fast-walked. Dragging a much slower walking Minato behind her. Before them was a Ring Toss stand. With several poles for the rings to be thrown at.

"Ring Toss? Are these rings thrown to rend the air?" Elizabeth questioned. Minato was about to respond, but Yu was quicker to the draw.

"You toss them at people." He said, deadpan as ever. But a slight hint of mischievousness shown in this eyes.

Elizabeth gasped in shock. Looking at the rings like she was staring at a deadly weapon.

"My, you rend people with these rings? What a barbarous thing to do at a festival...man is dreadful indeed." Minato glared at his fellow Wild Card from the corner of his eye.

"He's teasing you Liz. You toss them at the poles to win prizes." Minato explained.  
Elizabeth made an "O" sound. Before pouting, Sad she had missed the joke and fallen for Narukami's teasing.

Minato noticed, and brushed some of her hair aside and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Causing her to giggle and smile.

He walked her over and unwrapped their arms, grabbing one of the rings. He tossed it, hitting one of the poles easily. He picked up more rings and tossed each one with casual grace. Each one hitting their targets accurately. The stand lit up with lights, and a voice from a speaker rung out.

"You've won! Grab yourself a prize!" The voice said. Elizabeth looked amazed. Walking over and picking up a small blue teddy bear with a little hat on top. She laughed at it.

She Turned and lifted the bear so Yu and Margaret could get a good look at the bear.

"Look sister, the bear Minato won for me looks just like Theo!" She yelled in amusement. Gripping it to her chest.

Margaret sighed at her sisters antics, she looked up at her guest. Laying her cheek on his arm.

"Ever the Uninhibited Child." Margaret sighed, Yu looked at Minato and Elizabeth, how he smiled and chuckled as she showed him her chosen prize.

"I don't know, it's always good to stretch your legs, relax and enjoy yourself." Narukami stated. She thought over it for a second.

"You could put it that way...But she sometimes acts in ways i don't understand, it's only got worse when she met her guest. Whenever he was not around. He was all she talked about, whenever he took her back to the Velvet Room after a date. She'd not stop talking about the new place her Precious 'Darling' took her, Or the new food she ate, or the new term or phrase she learned…"

Margaret looked down, almost like she was sad. Yu noted the use of past tense and suddenly, remembered how she'd mentioned her sister had left, to go rescue her previous guest. Does that mean Minato was her last guest?

Yu shook his head, he'd ask Margaret about it later.

"Come on, i'll win you a prize. That'll cheer you up." Yu stated. Margaret did not respond, just nodded her head.

Yu and Margaret walked over, he unwrapped her arm from his. And grabbed all the rings in one hand. In one spectacular move. He tossed each ring at once, each branching out and landing on the poles perfectly.

Minato nodded, impressed with his fellow wildcards ability. Margaret smiled triumphantly. Stepping forward and grabbing a double-sided plushie. On one Side of the Plushie was the Archangel Helel, while the other side was the Demon King Lucifer.

"It appears my guest has more skill at this game than yours does dear sister." Margaret teased.

Elizabeth Laughed at her sisters teasing. "In your dreams dear sister, Minato could easily best your guest at every turn!" She Declared proudly.

"Oh, is that so. Why not prove it?" Margaret suggested. Elizabeth's eyebrow raised.

"What are you suggest Dear Sister?" Elizabeth questioned. Minato interrupted.

"How about not? I'd rather not fight Narukami. And i Doubt Yu wants to fight me." Minato looked to his fellow Wild Card, who nodded lazily. He was obviously tired, and Minato was too. Neither wanted to fight.

"I see, very well. It's not like Narukami would have won anyway. My Guest has far superior Personas, thanks to my skill." Elizabeth cheerfully boasted. Snuggling up to Minato.

"Did you just imply that your skills are in any way superior to mine? We both know my skill with fusion exceeds yours greatly." Margaret retorted. "Come on then, we'll settle these arguments like we used too…"

Both Pulled there Persona Compendiums out of thin air. But before they could open them and start summoning persona's, Minato and Yu leaped in between them.

"Okay, let's just calm it down. No need to torch the gameland." the Bluenette reasoned. Yu made similar efforts to calm down Margaret.

Elizabeth and Margaret both sighed a little in disappointment. They could hash out there differences later.

Both moved past there guests and stood face to face. Elizabeth pouted a little.

"I'm truly sorry sister for saying my fusion skills are greater than your own…"

"No, it is quite alright. I should not have been so standoffish. No matter our differences were still sisters." Margaret continued. "We should not fight like this."

"You're right sister. I truly apologize." Elizabeth apologized. While the sisters apologize for the near fight, Yu and Minato just took a sigh of relief.

* * *

_The Rest of the date was happily and relaxingly uneventful. They caught a movie at the canned film festival. A film about a Woman working at a slaughterhouse who falls in love with a ghost._  
_It tugged on Elizabeth's heartstrings, the films theme of love touching her. Minato had read the book, and could care less. Margaret thought the film uninteresting.  
And Yu was too busy staring at Margaret's legs to watch the film, cause he's a huge Manwhore._  
_The sisters had a poetry contest. They finished off the evening on the rooftop. Yu and Minato chatted eagerly about their respective journeys._

"Oh man, that's wild...a TV world? Sounds tough. Not nearly as tough as Tartarus though."  
"What was that?"  
"Oh nothing, just, a TV world? Sounds simple compared to the stuff i've dealt with."  
"Are you calling me a loser?"  
This time it was the sisters turns to share a look. As the two Wild Cards started arguing with each other….

_Here we go again_

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was much longer at first. But after three days of working. I decided to cut it's length down and TRY to make it funny, which i feel i failed greatly at. But i promise next chapter will be a bit more angsty and a bit more lovey dovey.**_  
_**I know this chapter is probably pretty boring and unentertaining but. I tried? And that's all that matters i suppose. I'm writing for my own self-indulgence. But i do enjoy the fact that people seem interested. Thank you all for the favorites and follows too!**_


	3. Dancing in the Moonlight

_**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for all the favorites and follows. It means a lot.**_

_**This time, we're gonna get into a little more angst. This chapter is inspired by Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight. This whole chapter is from Liz's point of view. Hope you all enjoy.****  
**_

* * *

Okay, The summoning is complete, there all here..._He's Here_.

How should i do this? I need to introduce myself to them, if the summoning went as planned. Minato should know me...but it's unlikely he'll know of our relationship….

I took in a deep breath and concentrated, the lights went out suddenly.

I appeared before them. They could not see me yet, i had to turn the lights back on. But in the darkness i can still make out his face. See his eyebrow raise in confusion, it brought back memories. So many memories…i got closer so i could see more of his face.

I realized i was standing too close when i, with a thought. Turned the lights back on, and Minato stepped backwards in alarm. Then, he seemed to recognize me, and smiled.

I greeted them all and explained the use of the club to them. Told them i'd be there "Producer". I'd decided from the beginning to use a nickname Minato had given me, "Elle-P". He'd only called me it a few times to tease me, but using it felt…right.

But through it all, i kept looking at him. My handsome, wonderful, darling Minato. Thinking of how, to him. it would be months before he and i...found love. How months after he'd sacrifice himself for his friends…

I had just wanted to see him again, Alive. Breathing, moving just like how he used to…

* * *

Junpei was an interested character, Minato had mentioned he was his "Best Friend" once or twice.

I talked eagerly to him, but deep inside i just wanted to go find Minato, just see him...move again. For many years now, all i'd seen of him was his lifeless, unmoving body. Crucified on the grand seal

I'd looked for years now, trying to find a way to free Minato. I have defeated Erebus 7 times now….

But nothing, By Philemon's Grace i acquired the Fool Arcana. But i have still not found a way to free my darling from his fate. And my naiveté makes it harder to form strong bonds then i imagined.

It seems as long as mankind desires (quite selfishly) to Erebus will always come back, and as long as the Grand Seal has a purpose. It will need a Messiah at its helm.

...Back to the matter at hand, i was talking with Junpei. When Minato appeared. Looking...happier than usual. Deep down i wanted to selfishly attribute that to myself. But i knew that was not the case, he had not yet experienced of our brief but passionate relationship.

"Hey, It's our leader. Whats Up? Ya' here to practice?" Junpei asked. I noticed now that Minato was looking deep into my eyes.

"Something like that." he said. His gaze not wavering, i put my compendium up to my face to hide a blush. Before he blinked and turned his head to focus on Junpei.

"Thank you! The ball is off to a smooth start." I said, trying to divert my mind away from old memories.

We chatted, Junpei talked mostly. Minato occasionally adding something. Soon, the topic changed to my family and the goal of this party.

"I have a brash older sister as well...a short time ago her guest resolved a certain incident by dancing. And my younger sister said 'OUR guest could have resolved it faster'"

I sucked in a breath. Holding back my anger.

"Her words lit a infernal flame within me, what about my guest i thought? Would he be defeated? No! NEVER!"

Minato smirked, chuckled a little.

"God, your cute…" he muttered. Junpei's eyes widened. But he did not say anything. i felt a light blush dust my cheeks, and felt my anger eb away.

Junpei left. And i was left looking at him, Minato. His features just as handsome as i remembered. His eyes were still as i remembered, like blue oceans.

In those eyes i saw every good memory we had. All the dates he took me out on, the first time we kissed. The first time we made love.

I remember when he sacrificed himself, i remember how sad and helpless i felt, i couldn't even help him, the one i loved…i felt so useless.

"Are you alright?" he asked. And i realized i'd been staring.

"Oh, it's nothing." I lied, unable to hide the grief in my voice. No, it was _everything_. I'd just wanted to see him again, that was all i'd ever wanted. To see him alive and breathing and talking again. I wanted him to embrace me and kiss me and tell me it was all okay…

"Although i am not worthy," _of_ _your love_. I almost said, but held my tongue. "I, Elle-P will go my best to help you be victorious at his ball."

I went back to staring at him, i missed him so, so much. And here he was, and he did not even remember our love. That was probably for the best i imagine.

"What's up?" he asked me. I admitted i briefly savored the sound of his voice, it had been so long since i last heard it. It was like a fleeting memory for so long, now it felt so, so clear…..

"...As you know, this room exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Space and even time even escape the chains that normally bind them...However, this is still a transient, fleeting dream that only lasts one night." i explained. He seemed to understand, deep in my heart i wanted to warn him of the end of his journey, tell him that he would have to sacrifice his own life for every other. But i knew that was not meant to be.

"Please do not forget this, regardless of the fate that awaits you on the road ahead."

"I understand." He replied simply.

"Then there is nothing more that i must say…." I lied again, i had so much i wanted to say. I wanted to say how much i'd missed him, how much i loved him. Tell him how he was a hero to his friends, how he was MY hero….

"Now, as i am busy being your talented producer, i must take my leave." I said, putting back on my cheerful tone.

* * *

It was a great performance as always. The S.E.E.S. operatives danced, much to the delight of the unseen spectators in the sea of souls, and the humiliation of my sisters. Afterwards the operatives skipped around, hugging and praising each other. But what pleasantly surprised me was how Minato celebrated.

I appeared to congratulate the dancers. Only for Minato to rush over and smash his lips into mine. Much to the shock of me and the rest of S.E.E.S.

"Mhm! Mmm…" I melted into the kiss almost instantly, I heard shocked yelling from Yukari, a stunned whistle from Junpei. Silence from Akihiko. A gasp of surprise from Fuuka and Mitsuru.

He let our lips part. But i crashed back into his lips, i embraced him, he embraced me.

For a second everything else didn't matter.

We parted. And he looked into my eyes for a second, like he was gonna speak. But he quickly walked off instead.

"What was that about?" Junpei questioned. His eyes like saucers.

"Are you two….together?" Fuuka Questioned. I blushed.

It started to make sense, that deep down. Minato has always liked me on some level...and perhaps our love transcended petty things like time.

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter done, this one was based off a bit of dialogue from Persona 3 Dancing in Moonlight. Which proves to me further that this ship is definitely canon.  
I wanted to touch upon the angst on Liz's side for this chapter, she's spent years trying to free her loved one. Trying to form bonds strong enough to save him. But she's had no luck because humanity REALLY wants to die for whatever reason. And the dialogue she has in some of the Person 3 dancing game seems to imply she just wanted to see Minato/Makoto again. And Romantic angst like that fuels me.**_

_**Next Chapter will focus on Minato, and will be about Suffering and comfort.**_


	4. Suffering and Comforting

_I can't feel anything_

That was my first thought as i stared into a black expanse. Last i remembered, i was laying in head on Aigis lap as i died….no, the last thing i did was stop Nyx…

No matter how much i tried, i could not figure out what came last. Maybe both did.

I stared into the expanse. It was almost like being asleep, i expected to open my eyes any moment and find S.E.E.S. gathered around me in a hospital bed.

That never came.

Then the voices started.

"_**ALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEAD****"**_

They chanted. The sound drilling into my mind. It almost would have hurt my ears, if i could feel anything at all.

* * *

**_"ALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEAD"_**

The voices chanted on for what felt like hours, I thought it was hours? I could not get a sense of time no matter how hard i tried. I tried to yell at them to shut up. But I could not speak. I tried to move. But i did not have any limbs as far as i could tell.

I tried to find comfort from the chanting voices by thinking of my friends, of the girl i loved, Liz.

But no matter how hard i tried to think, the voices overpowered every thought. I tried to picture My friends, Junpei, Yukari, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Fuuka, Aigis, any of my social links.

But i can't concentrate on what they looked like, every time i tried the voices seemed to break my thought process, it was getting hard to think now. Every thought seemed buried underneath the voices. Endlessly chanting the two words in a constant, mind-piercing hum.

_**"ALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEAD"**_

* * *

The voices went on for what seemed like weeks when the visions started.

The infinite blackness was strangely comforting. But suddenly they were replaced with horrible images.

I saw someone. Lying in a pool of their own blood. There guts hanging out. Someone with a knife standing over them-

Then i saw some man with a weird face push a girl through a TV. a flash of her body hung up in wires showed before it changed again-

I saw someone get shot, i saw some girl get stabbed with a spear in a strange room. I saw a guy, no older i am, in a police interrogation room getting beaten.

Every few seconds the visions changed, and every single one was filled with suffering.

* * *

It must have been years by now right? It had to have been.

I can't tell anymore. They never stop-

_**"ALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEAD"**_

Please just shut Up-  
_**"ALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEAD"**_

I kept seeing death, all the time, i saw someone suffering. Some person dying or, or someone starving. Or someone getting sick, it never stops-  
**  
_"ALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEAD"_**

Please shut up please-

_**"ALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEAD"**_

* * *

What's my name? I can't remember my name. Was it Makoto? Minato? Sakuya? Tatsuya?

I sometimes get brief flashes of memory. I see a silver-haired woman. A guy who a baseball hat on (What is baseball?), a tower, a blonde haired woman. A strange creature with a cape of coffins. A pale skinned man with a scarf.

Then the flashes end and there back, the visions never stop. The voices never stop.

_**"ALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEAD"  
**_

* * *

I felt something.

I felt pain. And strangely, it felt amazing. Just to feel...something.

It felt like something hit me. And for a second i had clarity, my name was Minato Arisato. My friends were close, i could feel them. The voices are gone, what happened?

I feel Sin. i feel it close and it disgusts me. Sin has no right to be in my presence.

Minutes later, i feel them leaving. My friends, and i try to cry out. Beg them to stay. But they do not hear me, and there gone. And the cycle is anew.

_**"ALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEADALIVEDEAD"  
**_

* * *

Was i a man once?

No.

Impossible.

I'm a God.

* * *

The Voices are gone now. Now i'm just left with the visions of suffering.

They torment me still, is that what being a god is like? This omniscience? Never seeing anything good or happy?

* * *

I'm a god.  
I'm everywhere.  
i'm everything.  
_I Am_.

* * *

Is any of it real? I don't know anymore. Is this just a dream? _Am i real?  
_

* * *

The Visions stopped again. I saw people fighting in a tournament, some looked familiar. Some did not.

I have no idea who won. The visions ended too soon.

* * *

Was i a Man? Or was i a Women?

* * *

It's been millennia. I'm lonely.

I want a friend.

I miss the voices.

* * *

I was a man once, or was i a women? I do not recall anymore. I don't know if i'm a god after all.

* * *

The Visions stopped.

I feel a presence near me. Not mortal. It is beyond that, pure power. I sense many emotions

Most of all i feel love. This creature feels love for ME. it radiates off of it. It warms me. I bask in the glow.

"Minato, oh how i miss you." it says. SHE says, i know it is a she now. I know her...Liz?

Memories appear in my minds eye. But i don't understand a single one. I see a blue-haired boy. A silver-haired woman…was that me? Was i that boy? Or was i that girl?

Wait, Minato. Minato…that's, that's my name.

Memories cascade into me like a tidal wave. For a second i remembered everything. Every little thing….i can suddenly feel my body again. But i still can not move,

Elizabeth approaches me one last time and lays a kiss on my cheek.

"I will free you, i swear it." she says. And i wish i had a mouth so that i could yell and scream and kiss her in thanks.

Then she starts to leave. And i call out again wordlessly, for her to come back. I expect nothing, she can not hear me.

But she seems to understand. And i sense her return. And i feel her arms wrap around me. And for a few minutes. I can feel my body. And the visions have stopped,

When she leaves, i dream again. This time of good things, i dream of people finding love. I dream of close friends.

I dream of S.E.E.S. again. They've moved on, they've found happier lives. But they never forgot me. They've lived good lives. They're still living good lives.

And finally, i dream of the day when i'll be free. When i'll hold hands with Liz again, when i'll laugh and joke with my friends. I dream of a day when i can bask in the sunlight again.

And i am content.

* * *

_**Hey Guys. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I've always wondered what it would be like to be on the Grand Seal. and i imagined it would be a lot like this.**_

_**Just want to give a thanks to all the people following and favoriting this story. I'm writing this for myself, but sharing it for other people who also enjoy this ship. So I'm happy people enjoy it.**_

_**Next Chapter returns to Persona Q, and focuses on the infamous Date Cafe.  
**_


	5. Jealously

_**Hello, Thanks again for all the follows and favorites. This chapter once again returns to Persona Q. This time to the Group Date Cafe**_

* * *

Elizabeth pressed her hands up to her mouth as she gazed into the crystal ball. Currently, S.E.E.S. and the Investigation Team were journeying through the second Labyrinth, the "Group Date Cafe", this whole business with the labyrinth's had come out of nowhere, but they'd all managed through it. Elizabeth's work in the Nurses office helped too.

As she watched, her Darling Minato was being asked various questions. Trying to confirm who his "Destined Partner" would be.

Elizabeth just KNEW it would be her. It had to be, she pinched her own cheeks slightly as the spotlight swept over the two groups.

"What are you watching, dear sister?" Margaret said, stepping back into the Velvet Room. she'd left for no-more then a minute, just long enough for Elizabeth to teleport in to watch the show.

"Minato is being asked various questions to reveal his destined romantic partner, i just know it will be me!" Elizabeth cheerfully exclaimed.

"You shouldn't mettle in the affairs of humans, dear sister. It is not our place." Margaret replied dryly. Elizabeth frowned.

"Oh for the love of Philemon, i know just how your Guest looks at you. Don't tell me that Minato and i are-" Elizabeth attempted to retort, but with a audible *POP*, Margaret disappeared.

Elizabeth's eyes glanced back down to the Crystal Ball. Her pupils dilating as she realized that her dear sister and her darling Minato were being...chosen as destined partners?

"What the hell!?" Elizabeth exclaimed, saying her first ever curse.

* * *

S.E.E.S. and the Investigation team charged forward. Attempting to stop this forced marriage.

"_Minato will be mine damn it!_" The Three S.E.E.S. women thought to themselves. As both teams kicked in the door.

Suddenly, before they could speak. A ball of light smashed through the ceiling. Interrupting the ceremony. a woman in blue in the center of the crash-zone.

"**HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY MINATO**" a loud, anger filled voice. Belonging to the ruler of power known as Elizabeth, yelled out. As she stared down her older sister.

"He's MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" she yelled. Grabbing the Wild Card and pulling him close to her, luckily Minato and Margaret's hands had come undone. Otherwise poor Minato might have lost an arm.

"Woah, calm down Liz. everything's okay-WOAH" Minato tried to reason, before Elizabeth picked him up bridal style. Behind her, the Merciful Clergyman rose up. But before it could sprout boss dialogue, a Megidolaon smashed into it, destroying the creature instantly.

"I promise i meant no harm, Dear sister-" Margaret tried to explain, but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"If you ever even **THINK **about touching him. I'll know about it sister. HMPH!" Elizabeth promptly turned and teleported away with Minato. Leaving the Investigation Team and S.E.E.S. stunned, and Margaret standing in stoic silence.

"I can't compete with that." Yukari grimly muttered. Fuuka silently agreed. Mitsuru was excited by the challenge.

Junpei wondered how Minato seemed to seduce every woman he met. "_Lucky Bastard"_

Yosuke looked at Yu. who looked pleased with this outcome.

"Hey Partner, what's got you looking so pleased?" Yosuke questioned, Yu smirked. His eyes pointing to Margaret.

Yosuke face-palmed, his best friend really WAS a Manwhore.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated.**_

_**So this chapter was very short but, i just wrote it in one sitting. After a few days of writers block. Tried to have some comedic moments here and there, For instance. Showing how much of a Chick Magnet Minato is by all the S.E.E.S. girls wanting him. which is an actual headcanon of mine, that ALL of the S.E.E.S. girls were into him in some way.  
**_

_**Not sure what the next Chapter will be to be honest. i do have some ideas however.  
**_

_**Also slipped in a few quick Yu X Margaret jokes in there, because i'm maybe the 2nd or 3rd person on the planet who likes that pairing. Would you guys be interested in a future (Separate from this story) one-shot about that pairing BTW? I might do one anyway, just because theres literally like 3 fanfics out there featuring them. and i think the pairing needs more recognition.  
**_  
__**I'm thinking of writing another story btw. I have a few ideas floating around currently. My current one is a New Game+ fanfic based around the Adult Confidant AU by ScruffyTurtles.  
**__


End file.
